


Wet Wet Wet

by AwatereJones



Series: Mish Mash Menagerie [29]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hot, M/M, Sex, Smut, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: A naughty one-shot becuase I felt like it. No, there is no more, there is no follow up just something for the sake of clearing my writer's block. Love my crumbly and I know Schuneko will like this xxxx SMUTT ALERTTTTTTTTTT!





	Wet Wet Wet

The moment the hot water hit his face Ianto let out a sigh of relief. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Toshiko was right, he needed to recharge. He lathered up the rich coconut scented shampoo, running his hands through his hair, desperate to wash off the filth and memory of his day. What the hell was Lisa thinking? Now that he had shown Toshiko what he had found in the Torchwood accounting, he didn't feel so alone. He was confident she would send the info to her partner Owen. Lisa would be arrested and put in jail. He regretted Lisa had let it come to this.

She'd wanted him dead, he shuddered to think of what would have happened if she had succeeded.

His thoughts returned to Jack, what if he hadn't been there, or worse what if he'd been shot. The thought of Jack coming to harm because of him made the nausea return. Within such a short amount of time his feelings for the strong ex-Agent had grown deep. He couldn't begin to imagine his life without him in it. Having him assigned as his bodyguard by Toshiko after their meeting a scant four hours ago was maybe the best thing that had happened in this mess … if only he saw him the same way.

Ianto was not so sure Jack even registered that he was there half the time. The entire evening had been a series of running, ducking bullets and panting against the wall. Gods … they had not really even spoken.

He wondered if he would see him again after all this was over?

He doubted it, regardless of his feelings, men like Jack didn't settle down with men like him. For all his brashness and flirting winks he would no doubt toe the line and only even bed an approved mate chosen by the council of elders. Ianto knew he would never fit the bill, their profiles would not match and he would never see this man again hose Alpha vibe was so damned sexy. But god, how he wanted him. He wanted him badly. He wished he had the courage to walk out of this bathroom naked and offer himself to him.

Completely.

He felt a tingling shock of warmth in his belly as he replayed their heated looks over and over. His hand strayed to his crotch and he tugged gently as he closed his eyes and imagined it was Jack's hand.

Ianto let out a small yelp of surprise, as the shower curtain pulled back and Jack was suddenly in the shower with him. Ianto shook his head, reaching out to touch him, was he real or a manifestation of his wanton thoughts.

Wordlessly, he used his strong arms to pull Ianto against his rock hard body. He was completely nude, and Ianto was breathless. He left no doubt in his mind that he was very real and very aroused. As if he knew his thoughts, he chose that exact moment to crush his mouth down onto Ianto's. Jack's lips sought his, there was no softness in his kiss, it was hard and filled with need.

Pleasure pooled in Ianto's centre. He responded to his kiss with desperation, moving his hands up his muscular chest, touching each scar as if it were his own. Leaning down he kissed the longest one that ran from the top of his chest down to his side. His sharp intake of breath, let Ianto know she was the first man to ever touch him that way.

Ianto moved up and ran his hands through his hair, stopping at his neck, urging him closer to him. His hot masculine taste mingled with the sweetness of the

shampoo and the water of the shower, filling their senses and intoxicating them. Using his tongue to probe and pry a deeper response from his mouth, Ianto let out a small moan.

He felt the solid up-thrust of his erection as it pressed against his own and his legs grew weak. He pushed back from their kiss, he needed to see him, all of him. Holding him at arms-length, he allowed his gaze to take in every inch of his masculinity. He had never seen a man as beautiful as Jack Harkness. His eyes travelled up and down Ianto's body, and he could tell by the dark desire in Jack's stare, that he wanted him as much as he wanted Jack.

Ianto moved to him again, but he slowly shook his head. Using his hands to work up a lather of the spicy, coconut-vanilla soap he washed Ianto's body. Moving the soap through the curled dark mass of hair on his chest, over his tight abdomen, and then lower.

"Jack…" he moaned as he gently took his manhood into his hands and lovingly caressed up and down his firm shaft.

Jack loved the sound of his name on his lips. He tilted Ianto's head up watching the tortured desire on his face as he fondled him. He pulled him up, pressing him against him, their mouths meeting in a frenzy of lips and tongues.

Moving into the spray of the shower, Ianto barely noticed as he turned the water off. Without breaking contact he pulled a towel to them and began slowly drying Ianto. The sensation of his hands behind the terrycloth as he moved up and down each leg was unbearable. The cool air hitting his still wet hair and nipples caused goose-bumps to spread along his skin like a wildfire through a forest. Jack laughed as he wrapped Ianto tight into a towel, scooping him into his arms and walking him across the hall to the bedroom.

He laid him gently on the bed, unfolding the towel. Ianto shivered.

"Don't worry darling', I intend to warm you right up," he said, kissing the ends of his knees and the tops of his thighs as he finished drying him off. The heat of the wildfire moved from his skin deeper into his body with these kisses. Ianto smiled, pulling him down to join him on the bed for another deep kiss.

Breaking the kiss, he moved to Ianto's neck, trailing his lips and tongue downward as his hands rubbed his body up and down with reverence. In this moment, all his thoughts of inadequacy faded as Jack made him feel like he was the only man in the world. As his kiss moved lower, he missed nothing. His tongue flecked the soft hollow where Ianto's collar bone met his throat, he purred in delight. Using his mouth he continued to kiss him everywhere, telling a story across his flesh as he moved lower still to his nipples.

"Ahhh Jack…" he moaned, rubbing his hands across his broad shoulders as his toyed with the tight peak of one his nipples before moving on to the other. Ianto arched his back willing him closer. Ianto couldn't avoid the delicious tension he was creating in his groin.

He moved his hand lower still urging Ianto to open to him as he fondled the soft curls of his dick and balls. Finding his swollen member, he moved his hand in a soft circular motion keeping time with his kisses. Using one lubed finger, then two, he explored Ianto's hole, while still using his other hand to keep the pressure where he needed it.

"This is what I like, sweet, you are so perfect. So ready for me…"

The vibrations from his voice on Ianto's abdomen curled his toes. The events of the day nearly forgotten as he could only focus on Jack, what he was doing to him, and his need to feel him inside him. Ianto wanted him to release him from the knots of tension and heat that enveloped him.

"Jack I need you…now…please…" he begged. He felt his smile against his stomach. When Ianto thought he couldn't take another moment of his torture, Jack moved above him on the bed.

"I need you too, Tiger," he whispered as he moved his manhood in between his trembling arse cheeks, he gently probed him with the head of his sex and Ianto felt like he was going to lose all control. He arched and grabbed his back, and in one fluid motion he entered him.

Ianto had never felt anything like Jack filling him completely. He let out a sigh of pleasure at their tight connection. He began to move, slowly at first, entering and exiting in slow torturous motions. Driving him to the brink of extreme pleasure then taking it away again. All the while that hand tugged.

Ianto opened his eyes and found he had been watching him. With any other man he would have been embarrassed to his core to know his partner was intently watching as he pleasured him but the endless blue of Jack's irises hooded with his own dark pleasure made Ianto want him with more intensity than he thought possible. He rose up to meet him thrust for thrust.

"So sweet…" Jack moaned, driving himself deeper into Ianto, never breaking eye contact. Ianto felt himself cresting higher and higher, each muscle and nerve in his body burst with divine pressure. When he thought there would be no end to the pleasure of feeling Jack inside of him, he gripped him tightly leaning his head back as stars exploded behind his eyes and he rode a wave straight into the most glorious climax of his life.

Jack threw his head back and let out a long deep moan, reaching his own finish before collapsing into his arms.

Ianto wasn't sure what would happen tomorrow, but tonight he and Jack had found each other, and he felt safe in his arms.

The world still turned.


End file.
